


Stories no one believes in yet

by umiwomitai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Attempt at Humor, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiwomitai/pseuds/umiwomitai
Summary: For the record, Ten only wanted a pet to keep him company and because he was incredibly petty. No one could stop him now, after all. So when he comes back home to an empty apartment, his lovely dog nowhere to be found, and a naked man standing in the middle of his bathroom, he complains that this was never what he signed up for.or the Wolf in the house tencas au





	Stories no one believes in yet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So a few notes before this begins
> 
> \- This was inspired by the webtoon Wolf in the house, but only vaguely, so if you expect a 100% accurate adaptation of the webtoon, it won't be here  
> \- I only read the first season of the webtoon so it doesn't have the same complicated plot (basically it's just my own version of the story)  
> \- No smut in this (yes i know the webtoon is graphic but no smut)  
> \- For those who haven't read the webtoon, it isn't necessary to do it to understand what happens here! but I still rec it because it's good  
> \- I only chose Xuxi for Lucas's name bc that's what fit a dog the best  
> \- To the prompter: thank you for this! I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you'll have as much fun reading it  
> \- Title comes from Angèle - Ta reine 
> 
> small warning: a lot of swearwords

“I said I was lonely, Kun, not desperate.” Ten shrugs at his friend’s blasé expression before resuming sipping tea. “I’m not looking for anyone to date after what happened with my ex, thank you very much.”

“Alright. Then don’t complain.”

“I want company, not troubles!”

Kun laughs, on the verge of breaking down at how insufferable Ten has been through their whole day spent together, and takes out his phone. He sure needs to take his mind off of Ten’s so-called high-priority issues so he takes a look at his emails and the shelter’s website. 

“Oh, look. They’ve put up the post about the last dog we got in.”

“Oh my god, are you sure this is a dog?” Ten exclaims when he bends forward to look at the pictures. “It looks so soft, though.”

“It’s a very big and hyper dog, but it’s a dog. Czechoslovakian wolfdog, to be precise. But we don’t have enough space for such a big dog, I don’t know what they’ll do if no one takes him quickly.”

Ten frowns at this, but keeps looking through all the other posts. Kun is right after all, what he craves now is company and warmth, which are things a pet can provide. And pets are definitely more affectionate that his ex has ever been, so it’s not like he’d ever miss any of this. Seeing all those adorable, soft balls of fur makes him want to take one back home.

“Alright, you got me. Let’s go to the shelter tomorrow after my last class.”

He totally ignores the knowing smile Kun throws his way and just puts his coat on, leaving the café before he can hear him say he was right.  _ Of course  _ he was, because he always is and this is the exact reason why Ten can’t take a decision without asking him about it beforehand. 

Back at his apartment, laying on his back in his too big bed, he scrolls through the shelter’s posts, fondly looking at all the photos available. Just before getting up to grab some food and work on the detail sheets of his dancing classes, he refreshes the main page and notices the post about the very big dog.

“Xuxi? That’s an odd name for a dog. But it’s already an odd dog, so I guess it suits him.”

He stops when he sees the urgency in the post. It is written in very large red letters that the dog needs to be taken in very quickly, as the shelter can’t afford to keep him any longer. Does it mean they’ll put him to sleep if no one comes to pick him up? Ten starts biting on his bottom lip, thinking about the poor dog waiting for his owner to come.

“Poor boy… I can’t believe there are people who abandon their pets like this.”

He registers his email address on the website to receive updates about the animals (and this Xuxi dog) before getting up to fix himself some dinner. He sincerely hopes someone will have mercy on this poor animal.

* * *

He only starts regretting deciding to get a pet with Kun when he receives yet another email updating the situation of Xuxi. It’s been two days now since he saw the dog for the first time, and apparently no one has shown enough interest in the dog to adopt him. Sure, he notices all the comments giving words of hope and comfort, but according to Kun, not a single person has come in to check on Xuxi, and Ten can’t help feeling sad. Which makes him extremely angry, because honestly? He  _ can’t  _ adopt a dog this big. He has a spacious apartment, sure, and he’s been feeling lonely since his ex left, of course, but a small and just affectionate enough cat is what he needs, not a dog almost half as tall as him. 

He sighs when he looks at his phone at the end of the day, reading Kun’s texts and going through the shelter’s posts. When he gets into Kun’s car, the radio is on and Kun is reading the posts too.

“You saw what they’re saying about Xuxi?”

“Yeah,” Ten answers in a breath, turning up the volume of the radio. 

“I’m just… I would have taken him in, but I don’t think I have enough space, and…”

Kun’s voice drops as he drives through the city, and the atmosphere inside the car suddenly turns heavy. Ten knows how important all the pets at the shelter are for his friend, and how he wishes he could do more sometimes. More than taking the time out of his days to volunteer. More than taking in new pets in his small home when the shelter needs foster homes. More than caring about every single one of the pets, even after they’ve found a forever home for some of them. Sometimes, Ten tells him he care a little too much, but seeing how happy Kun is whenever there are animals around, he lets him be.

This time, however, he feels guilty. 

And maybe that’s why he ends up going back home with a dog almost half as big as him, too cheerful and probably not suited for an apartment life, whose name is Xuxi. And maybe that’s because he’s grown attached to the dog on his own. And maybe it’s the sheer relief and love in Kun’s eyes when Ten decides to adopt the dog. And maybe it’s just the dog, how happy he seems to be going somewhere that feels like home.

It doesn’t matter anymore, because now, he is standing in the middle of his kitchen, hands on his hips, with a hungry dog looking at him expectantly and nothing to feed him with. 

“Looks like I’ll have to go out for a few minutes, baby. You’ll be fine on your own, right?”

Ten barely registers that he’s talking to a dog ( _ his  _ dog) like he would to a human, but Xuxi seems to understand anyway. However, he grows more jittery and follows Ten everywhere, nudging him and trying to nip at his hand as he gets ready to go out again. 

Mind you, Ten should probably have cared more about what his dog was trying to say. But it’s not like it couldn’t wait a few minutes, right? 

When he comes back to an empty apartment, he figures maybe it couldn’t wait. 

* * *

“Baby? Xuxi, where are you hidden?”

Ten puts the bag on the dresser, slowly taking off his shoes not to make noise and scare his dog away. He searches the living room and the kitchen as he mentally strikes out places wide enough to hide such a huge animal. He enters the bedroom and everything is in its place. He starts to actually panic and thinks about calling Kun before he ends up crying, because really, how much of a failure is he to be able to lose an entire  _ dog _ he’s had for two hours in a closed apartment? 

But befores he reaches the door, he hears noise coming from the bathroom. Then a swear word, muffled by the door, and some more shuffling. At this point, he’s only terrified of what might be behind this door, so he grabs his hair drier from his dresser and slowly walks to the door. 

His heart is beating way too fast, way too hard, as he tries to grasp what is in front of his eyes once the door is wide open.

There, in the middle of his tiny bathroom, stands a very naked, very startled man. He’s looking at him with panic in his eyes, which with an afterthought Ten totally understands since he tries to hit him in the head with his hair drier. 

“Who the  _ hell  _ are you? What are you doing here? And where the fuck is my dog?!”

Ten doesn’t give the man time to answer his questions that keep coming, trying very hard to push him away and out of his apartment. However, considering how small Ten really is and how tall (and strong!) the stranger is, he’s only managed to make him surprised. It’s when they tumble and fall on the carpet on his bedroom floor that he realises he should probably have thought of a better way to handle things. 

Now he’s crushed by a man he doesn’t know, who apparently broke in his apartment, got rid of his dog somehow and is still very much naked. What a great way to end his day. 

“Listen, please!”

“Just get your naked body off of me.”

The stranger apologises greatly, which Ten finds very odd coming from the one who came in uninvited in the first place, but he doesn’t let himself think about it more. As soon as he’s free to move, he grabs his hair drier again and actually hits the other in the head. 

To be fair, the shock probably kept him from really thinking this through. He does realise pretty quickly, however, that hitting someone with a heavy object can result in pain, yelling, and bleeding. 

“Oh fuck, get in the bathroom, don’t get blood on my damn carpet!”

The stranger, still weirdly obedient, walks into the bathroom again and sits down on the floor, legs spread out, and Ten rolls his eyes at the obvious lack of manners. He steps over the long legs to get to the medicine cabinet. 

“Ok, so first of all, cross your fucking legs before I chop off your private parts. Second of all, you better have a good explanation about what you are doing in my home before I call the cops on you. And third of all, where the fucking hell is Xuxi.”

“Oh, easy. I’m Xuxi.”

Ten almost drops the disinfectant bottle on his head, willingly so, just to see if this idiot can come up with a better excuse. 

“See, I may not look like Einstein, but I’m not stupid either. Xuxi is my dog, and you, though you might behave like one, are not a dog. Answer my question now,” he kicks the man in the thigh as he says so, earning a puppy look that makes him want to sigh in despair. What had he done to deserve this? 

“I’m serious! I really am. I just turn into a dog when the sun rises. You’ve heard of werewolves, right?”

At this point, Ten isn’t sure whether he’s having a fever dream or if there is really a stranger in his bathroom, fully naked, talking shit about how he’s a dog when the sun is up. He simply rolls his eyes, eyebrows raised up for the emphasis. But for some reason, the other man can’t take hints. 

“That’s what I am! Though it has nothing to do with full moons. I have no idea where this comes from.” 

“Is it really all you could come up with?”

“I swear! You can wait until morning if you don’t trust me,” the man says, with too big of a smile considering the situation he’s in. Ten can’t bring himself to say no. After all, this man managed to arrive here and his dog is nowhere to be seen, so his only option is to believe him, or at least pretend he does. 

“Alright. I’ll wait until dawn to make sure you’re telling the truth. Which I doubt you are, but whatever. For now, you’ll need clothes.”

* * *

Ten isn’t really sure what he expected when he allowed a stranger to stay overnight in his apartment. Probably not this. 

Not only is he exhausted, but the other man (Xuxi, apparently) doesn’t know how to behave or stay still. He’s already moved around the living room thirteen times and Ten is on the verge of breaking down when he can feel fabric against the bare skin of his legs. 

“Oh my god, for fuck’s sake, can you  _ please  _ leave me alone?”

“But I’m bored… You’re working at the desk while I have to stay on the couch.”

Xuxi (the human) is looking at him from under the desk, puppy face mode on, being more convincing than Ten can handle. So he sighs, very loudly, but takes his laptop with him and leads the boy to the bedroom. He points at the edge of the bed, the part that is just near the window, and tells Xuxi to go lay there as he settles just next to him.

“Here you go. Now I can work, you can fall asleep next to me or just look through the window if you’re bored. Nice enough?”

“Hm, hm.” 

And Ten, with the relief of a parent who is desperately trying to get something done while their hyperactive child is constantly requiring attention, goes back to his laptop to work on his latest choreography. The peace doesn’t last long, however, when Xuxi starts kneading at his thigh with his head laying on his shoulder. 

“What do you want now?”

“Oh, nothing. I just like to cuddle.” 

It’s said with such a goofy and adorable smile that Ten almost lets himself be fooled, until he remembers that this boy is actually a stranger who made his dog disappear, so in other words, nothing but a nuisance. 

“I’m not here for cuddles.”

“But… it helps me sleep.”

He doesn’t really want to indulge him, because what the fucking hell? But at the same time, it sounds so nice to imagine the other finally falling asleep, giving him the calm and peace he needs to freak out on his own. So he does end up indulging him, not cuddling but not pushing him away. 

And it’s true. In a few minutes, Xuxi is fast asleep and snoring quite soundly. Ten almost finds himself thinking that it’s nice, to have someone warm and soft sleeping next to him, even lulling him. But it’s not, right? It’s a stranger, a dog thief, and a criminal who broke into his apartment magically. It’s not nice, it’s just weird and unsettling. 

Yet apparently not unsettling enough for Ten not to fall asleep, because after half an hour of dozing off, he eventually gives in. 

He’s woken up by big hands shaking his shoulders gently, and Xuxi is sitting on his legs next to him, already naked for some reason, eyes more serious than Ten thought he was capable of. Ten wants to say something, complain about his blatant lack of manners for example, but Xuxi shushes him, a finger on his own lips, before he pulls the curtains open. For sure, the sun is slowly rising in the horizon and Ten finds himself get lost in the picture. It’s breathtaking. 

Xuxi moves slowly, slipping under the sheets again, before sitting on Ten’s lap. He rolls his eyes but doesn’t push him away, not really knowing why. The face in front of his is so serious, so blank, and still so melancholic, he doesn’t know what to do. His hand reaches for the boy’s hair, not daring to touch, before Xuxi smiles and slips under the sheets completely. 

Ten feels him move, shift, hears him whimper even, as his own eyes watch the lump under the cover change form. He’s almost too afraid to reach, but he does it, because it can’t be it, right? He can’t have possibly just witnessed a human turning into a dog. 

And yet, when his hand lays on the lump, it touches fluffy fur and a slightly wet muzzle. The dog whimpers, eyes focused on Ten, tilting his head a little. It’s really Xuxi in front of him, his actual dog that he adopted just the day before, and while Ten wants to scream and panic and maybe, just maybe, call the police because,  _ what the fuck? _ , he doesn’t. 

He’s sane, yet this has happened just in front of him, so it must be true. It has to be true. 

God, fuck. 

His dog is a man. 

* * *

Ten had never thought living with a big dog would be easy. He’d known the risks and the responsibilities that came along with it. He was prepared. 

But living with a big dog who turns into a full grown up man at night is something entirely different. It takes him some time to get used to the idea, and even more to find a new routine that fits them both. 

For some reason, Ten doesn’t have the heart to kick him out. He understands very well that, while Xuxi could survive on his own at night very well, it would be a completely different matter during the day. He couldn’t possibly survive as a dog in such a big city, people would immediately bring him to a shelter and the story would just repeat itself.

While he hasn’t warmed up to human Xuxi quite yet, he’s head over heels for his dog and just thinking about what would have happened to him if he hadn’t come to get him home gives him the chills. 

So there they are, trying to settle down together, even if it’s just for now. Xuxi has projects for his life, big projects, that he tells Ten about late at night while munching on cold and soggy fries. 

“My mom told me about this, how there have been sightings of other werewolves around the globe. I just wish I could find someone else, you know?”

Ten thinks of himself back when he was a confused teenager, in a small town where dreaming of being a dancer was out of the picture, and no one ever mentioned homosexuality like it was some evil curse. Looking at Xuxi laying on the carpet, surrounded by food and blankets, eyes stuck on the TV screen, he thinks that yes, he knows. 

“Someone like you.”

“Yeah, exactly. It’s hard to feel normal when you’re the only one you know of your kind.” 

Without them realising, the atmosphere becomes heavy and sad, bearing the weight of those words. So far, Ten has to admit that he hasn’t considered how hard it is to live like this for Xuxi. He has to stay at home all the time, watching Ten leave in the morning and come back in the evening without being able to do the same. His life isn’t unhappy, but it’s true that he’s different, lives a different life which was never his choice, while being unable to relate with anyone else. It sounds like a lonely existence. 

Ten doesn’t really know how, but he wants to reassure him. He gets up from his bed, laptop left forgotten on his sheets, and settles down next to Xuxi, under the covers. He puts a hand in his hair, playing with it softly, and hopes it’s enough to comfort him. 

“I’m gay.”

He isn’t sure why this is what comes out of his mouth, but it’s too late to worry about it now. It’s clumsy, awkward, but it’s his own and only way of telling Xuxi that he does understand. He knows all too well. 

“Alright. You want fries?”

Ten is absolutely floored by this answer, but he doesn’t show it and merely takes the fry Xuxi is giving him. It’s the first time someone has reacted like this, and lying here with a big plushie in his arms, hair a mess, Ten feels his heart grow fonder for the boy. 

“Are the clothes I’m wearing from someone you dated, then?”

“Yes. I meant to throw them away, or give them to charity, but then here you are.” 

“He has good taste.”

“The clothes? Yeah, I suppose it could be worse,” Ten mumbles with a pout. 

Xuxi straightens up, leaning on his arms, before sitting cross-legged next to him. His hair is still messy but his eyes are incredibly serious in a way that makes Ten uncomfortable. It’s too deep, too shiny, too mesmerising. 

“I was talking about you.” 

Ten laughs it off, because it’s getting too late to think about what Xuxi actually implies, about why his eyes glow so much, about how Xuxi is sometimes way too honest. They just watch cartoons together until Ten falls asleep, and when he wakes up, he’s lying in his bed with Xuxi on the windowsill, head resting on his paws. 

* * *

“Xuxi, please try to behave.” 

Ten is more tense than ever, his dog pulling on the leash as they walk through the streets to go to a park. 

After days and days of human-Xuxi constantly complaining that he wants to go out during the day and that he’s bored when Ten goes to work, Ten has given in and agreed to take him out on his daily run. So here they are, on their way to the park next to the apartment, with a way-too-excited Xuxi running too fast for his poor friend’s short legs. 

“On god, I swear I’ll take the leash off once we’re in the park, so slow down!” 

Xuxi turns his head to him, big brown eyes looking at him intently, as he waits for him to catch up. Ten pets the top of his head, waiting for the light to go green, and he points at the park on the other side of the street. 

“You just need to stay close enough, alright? And don’t go bothering other people.”

As soon as they pass the gates and the leash is off, Xuxi runs as fast he can, going in huge circles to come back to Ten when he’s too far. Ten jogs as usual, only looking out for the dog from time to time. They have a great time there after he’s done, playing with the ball Ten has brought with them. 

When they take a break, Xuxi lays his head on his lap, sometimes licking the hand Ten lets run in his fur. 

“Yeah, I took him on a run this morning, we’re just resting now,” he says on the phone with Kun.

“ _ You should have told me! _ ”

“Kun, we both know you don’t run, why would I invite you?”

“ _ For Winwin! The park is a little far from home so we don’t go often but since you have Xuxi with you, it could be great. _ ”

“I suppose,” he mumbles as Xuxi raises his head a little. He must have heard his name. “My friend wants to bring his dog to play with you next time, would you like that?”

He hears Kun scoff at him as he talks to his dog, but he’s done weirdest things so he doesn’t try to sound normal. Xuxi, on the other hand, is glaring at him, which probably means he dislikes the idea. Ten can almost hear him complain about how he’s  _ not  _ actually a dog, he’s a wolf, and that Ten needs to stop considering him as such, but since he’s always smiling when he says it, he assumes he doesn’t mind that much.

“You know what? Next time we see each other, let’s just bring them, alright?”

“ _ Yeah, sure. _ ”

“Amazing. I miss Winwin, my baby,” Ten complains with a pout, and Xuxi playfully bites his hand.  _ Jealous, ugh? _

“ _ I’m sure he misses you too. I need to go now, so text me when you’re free alright? _ ”

“Sure, Kuni, love you!”

Ten hangs up, and he notices Xuxi is still glaring at him, head off his lap. He takes it in his hands to look at him in the eyes, kissing his soft face. 

“Owh, is my baby jealous? You know you’re my favourite, right? Come on, we need to head back now.”

That night, when Ten comes out of the shower, Xuxi is sitting all curled up on the couch, munching aggressively on his fries, as he watches  _ Finding Nemo _ . He’s clearly upset but prefers to sit there brooding in silence. Ten just sighs but doesn’t insist, sitting at his deck to answer his emails. When he goes to bed, Xuxi joins him and cuddles him to sleep. They never speak of it again. 

* * *

Ten regrets bringing Xuxi to work the moment students come into the room. 

They’ve talked about it through and through, and even though Xuxi has promised he would stay calm and won’t bother ( _ I just want to go out a little! _ ), he’s still incredibly worried and he has all reasons to be. His students go almost crazy when they notice the dog and they all start to pet him and ask thousands of questions.

“Is he yours?”

“Oh my  _ god, _ he’s so cute! What’s his name?”

“Can I pet him?”

Ten sighs deeply but can’t bring himself to protest as Xuxi looks way too happy about all this. He gets up, stretches and walks to the stereo. 

“Alright guys, today is a regular class. Xuxi is here with me but he’ll stay in the corner,” he explains with a sharp look directed at his dog, “so don’t get distracted by him. We’ll just start from where we left off.” 

The day rolls away just like this, with classes and breaks, Xuxi behaving almost all day long. It’s when Ten is ready to go out, packing his stuff away, that someone comes knocking at the door. Xuxi raises his head from where it was resting on his front legs and looks at the man standing there. Taller than Ten, bleached hair and dazzling smile, he steps in and puts a hand on Ten’s arm. Seeing this, Xuxi strides up to them and sits just next to his friend, looking grumpy. 

“Hey, Yuta.”

“I was wondering if you’d like to go and eat with me tonight? It’s been some time.”

Yuta’s smile is as sweet as ever and Ten feels his body give in to his touch. After so many tiring, restless days, after so many flirtatious looks, after so many mindless jokes with him, it feels so tempting to say yes. Because Yuta is, after all, a handsome man, an amazing dancer, and a funny date. 

But he’s also a colleague. A fellow teacher at the studio, that he has to see all of the time. He feels a tug at his hand, and thinks of Xuxi too. He isn’t sure what the werewolf is to him, what he is to the werewolf but the facts are here. Xuxi lives with him, cuddles him to sleep, gets upset when Ten gives attention to other people and spends too much time away from the apartment where Xuxi is trapped against his will. 

And suddenly, there’s no room for Yuta. 

Standing there, with Xuxi at his feet and Yuta waiting for his answer, Ten realises that the space his ex-boyfriend had left empty was filled already. It’s a little odd, and he can’t really explain it to himself, nor to anyone else, but it’s very much here and very much suffocating at this exact moment. He feels torn for a second, about what he feels and what to say, and as time draws longer, Yuta cocks his head to make him understand he’s still waiting. 

“I have something planned tonight.”

“Oh.” Yuta obviously deflates and his smile wears off. “Right.” 

Ten wants to apologise, wants to say he doesn’t mean it, but he would be lying. He wishes there was a way to erase the disappointed look on Yuta’s face but he figures it’s not his to do. He waves him goodbye, his dog following him closely, and walks to his car in silence. 

At home, he’s preparing dinner when the sun finally sets and Xuxi comes to stand behind him, curling his arms around his waist. 

“Xuxi, you’re keeping me from moving around.”

“Hm, I know,” he mumbles, and Ten understand immediately that something bothers him, so he wipes his hand on his apron and turns around. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Why didn’t you go with Yuta?”

He sighs. Somehow, he’d felt that it would come up, because Xuxi isn’t one to keep to himself. Yet, he’d hoped it wouldn’t be so soon because he’s not sure he’s ready to admit it out loud. It feels as if it was only yesterday, Xuxi turning into a man and turning his life upside down with his fast food craves at 3 a.m. and his warm embraces at night. It feels as if Xuxi’s only been here for a few minutes, a few hours at most, looking at him with his huge sparkly eyes that are always too honest and too solemn, his big hands that are too strong and hot against his body. 

Yet it’s here, very much here, inside him and all over him at the same time, filling the empty space he barely had time to notice had settled in the first place, invading his life to leave him feeling content and safe. 

Safe. 

This is what radiates from Xuxi, whether dog or man, whether running ahead or standing near, whether laughing or pouting. This man in front of him makes him feel safe and warm, protected, and he can only hope Xuxi feels the same about him. 

“I didn’t want to.”

“Didn’t you say you’ve been feeling alone, though?”

The way Xuxi forms his sentences always makes him feel like he’s walking right into a trap he can’t see, but this time, he’s ready to jump in with both feet. 

“I said so, yeah.”

“So what?”

Ten puts both his hands on Xuxi’s shoulders, pushes him away a little, before smiling all gums and teeth. Then, without a word, he turns back to his stove to resume cooking, and for a moment Xuxi merely stands there, watching him do so. 

“I’m not alone if I have you.” 

* * *

After a tiring day at work, the only things Ten wants to help unwind is to take a very long bath and read a book until he falls asleep. When he comes home, Xuxi greets him like usual with his over-the-top cheerful barks and licks all over his face, before going back to the couch. Ten still has some time before the sun sets so he tells him he’ll go take a bath and retreats in his bathroom. 

Maybe it’s the hot water, maybe it’s the essential oils, maybe it’s the soft music, that keep him from hearing the sound of the door being opened but it doesn’t really matter because Xuxi ends up jumping in his bath nonetheless.

“Oh my god, Xuxi, what the fuck?!”

The dog simply whimpers before putting his head underwater, disappearing under the foam. Ten wants to complain, because really, he’s all fur and dirty paws and there’s no way having all this in his relaxing bath is hygienic. But it’s Xuxi and there’s no point yelling after him when he’s actually happy to have some company. 

Except that soon enough, Xuxi emerges from under the foam and it’s not a snout here, but a very human face and Ten feels hands on his body. 

“Wow, what do you think you’re doing there, young man? You’re already overstepping boundaries by trespassing into my bath, now you’re trying to molest me?”

“Is it still molesting if you agree?”

Ten laughs, loud and free, at the carefree answer. He straightens up a little, lets Xuxi come just as much closer, and wipes away the bubbles that got stuck in his hair. God, does he look good there, all wet and pleading. 

“I guess not.” 

Xuxi’s smile grows, spreading wide on his face, unveiling teeth just a tad too sharp and a tiny bit of tongue stuck in between. He puts his hand at the bottom of the tub, just next to Ten’s thighs, and leans closer. Closer. Close enough. 

There’s a long second, a short minute, where they stay like this, looking at each other, eyes saying the words mouths are too afraid to speak out loud. They’re testing the waters, or at least Ten is, because he has no idea what is going through Xuxi’s mind. For once, he’s too silent, and Ten almost regrets all the times he managed to read into him too easily. 

Before he knows it, the moment is broken and Xuxi has his forehead against his, hair dripping all over his face. 

“So you agree, then?”

He wants to yell at him, shake him with all his strength, kick him out of this damn bathtub, because what the fuck is even this question? He’s not a kid anymore. But he also knows that it’s Xuxi asking him for consent, it’s Xuxi being careful, and maybe it’s even Xuxi being unsure, and his heart swells. It’s too much. 

But not enough. 

He wants to feel his heart burst into pieces. He wants to feel his body burning where Xuxi touches him. He wants to feel his throat get too tight to speak. He wants to feel his eyes tear up as he can’t process his own pleasure. He wants to let go entirely and just feel, be, breathe. 

“Yes. Just do it.”

He lets go as Xuxi catches him. They kiss as he closes his eyes. And it’s just enough until it becomes too much and he’s out of breath, out of his mind. The smell of oil mixed with soap is intoxicating and it has nothing to do with the way Xuxi’s lips play with his own. Definitely not. 

They just keep going, until Ten feels Xuxi shiver. 

“Get out of the bath, it’s gone cold now.”

Xuxi immediately starts poutting as Ten gets up and grabs towels. He pulls on Xuxi’s hand as he steps out of the tub and puts a towel on his head so he can dry his hair. 

“I wanted to keep kissing you.”

With a smile, Ten pats his head before handing him his clothes. In the light of the bathroom, Ten feels small and Xuxi wraps his arms around his shoulders, feeling the soft skin and the tough muscles underneath. Xuxi is taller than him, almost too much, but tonight it makes him feel safe. He’s surrounded by his warmth, his affection, his arms, and it’s enough. 

He reaches for his neck, lets his hand rest there for a moment until it’s drenched by Xuxi’s still dripping hair, and then leaves the room. He gets dressed quickly, before the other can stop him with his long limbs getting in the way. When he turns around and settles into bed, he notices him waiting by the door, looking like a kicked puppy. Which would be adorable if it weren’t for the fact that he’s actually naked. 

“Xuxi, won’t you please get dressed?” he nags in a sigh.

He does as told, putting underwear on and pulling a comfortable shirt over his head. He goes back to his lost, pleading expression once he’s done, and with a laugh Ten taps his hand on the empty space next to him.

“Come cuddle with me.”

They lay there for a long time, under the covers, looking at the city lights that look a little blurry through the fogged up windows. It’s a bubbly feeling that creeps inside him, settling in his heart and in his throat, making him want to laugh, cry, moan, yell, complain all at once. He isn’t sure what to do to get rid of it, so he simply turns around in Xuxi’s embrace, looking up at his soft melted brown eyes, and kisses him.

Surely it does the trick. They kiss, they stop, they laugh and breathe against each other’s skin and then kiss again, kissing until they forget Ten has to wake up early the next day, until they forget that they have limited time, until they forget that the night is all they’ll ever have. 

They kiss, and for a single moment, a short one, they can pretend it heals everything. 

* * *

“Xuxi, come here!”

The dog runs to him happily, entering the building while Ten holds the door for them both. They get in the elevator, Xuxi playing with his reflection in the mirror. Ten is stressed out, to say the least. They’re eating with Kun tonight, and even though it’s still early, the sun is setting latter than before, and he has a good excuse to leave before sunset, the risk is still there. Yet Xuxi has insisted it’s fine, they can go, and Ten suspects he’s actually very curious about Kun, but mostly about Winwin. 

Winwin has been Kun’s dog for almost a year now. They’d gone together to pick him up from the shelter, after having spent the day making sure that everything was correctly set up in the pet’s new home. Kun had been ecstatic, Winwin had been lovely, Ten’s boyfriend had been enraged. Ten couldn’t care less, because this new dog was an adorable addition to his life, and if he couldn’t get a dog himself, then he’d make sure to take extra care of Kun’s dog. 

But things are different now. Ten’s ex is long forgotten, and he has his own pet. Well. Xuxi hates to be called his pet, because he is much more than this, and things have gotten even more complicated lately with all the kissing and the touching and the heated cuddles between the sheets. Xuxi hasn’t put words on their relationship, Ten likes to pretend he’s fine with it. 

It’s only pretend. 

He knocks on the door and Kun tells him to come in. He steps in, takes off shoes and coat, and leads Xuxi into the living room. 

Kun’s apartment is very different from Ten’s. It’s smaller but so organised and full of smart ways of storing all he owns that it doesn’t feel that much smaller. The colours are also warmer, and it’s painfully obvious he owns and loves pets. While his two cats are sleeping on the couch, Winwin is already in Ten’s arms, licking his fingertips. He walks into the kitchen, letting Xuxi walk around by himself.

“Hey Kunie. What’s for dinner, tonight?”

“Soup. I didn’t get enough time to go buy groceries, so I had to do with what I had.”

“It’s fine, soup is good.”

“Xuxi is with you?”

“Oh yeah, I think he’s taking a look around.”

Kun turns off the stove and puts the pot on the table, before heading to the living room. There, he immediately crouches down in front of Xuxi and starts scratching behind his ears. Ten laughs at how he visibly enjoys it as he puts Winwin down to let him go be curious about this other dog.

All the while Kun and Ten are having dinner, the two dogs play together and seem to get along, which surprises Ten a little but he’s actually relieved. He’d hate having to stop going to Kun’s with him because their pets can’t get along. At some point during the evening, the cats wake up, but they show little interest to the two others, only leaving the living room to escape the noise.

When Xuxi comes near the table and licks Ten’s hand, he knows it’s time for them to go home. He feels sad about it, not having many occasions to see his best friend lately with how busy they’ve both been, but he knows they  _ have  _ to leave before the sun sets, so he gets up and starts putting his coat on. 

“You’re leaving so early today,” Kun complains with a frown on his face, though he sounds more sad than upset. 

“I’m sorry Kunie, but I really need to finish working and then go to sleep.”

“I know, I know,” he mumbles as he hands him his bag. “Take care of you.”

“Like always!”

Xuxi follows along into the elevator, and Ten can finally sigh. He pats the dog’s head as they reach his car. He thinks that everything is fine now, and they’ve managed to have a normal, peaceful evening, when he feels Xuxi changing under his palm. When he turns around, there’s this face he knows too well staring down at him, and his hand is touching a naked chest. 

“Fuck, Xuxi, get dressed. You can’t stay like this in a parking lot.”

He gives him his bag where he’s put some spare clothes, and opens the car to get him his shoes, when he hears the door leading to the elevator open and close. He whips around as fast as he can, almost spraining his neck, but it’s obviously useless, as what he sees in front of him is his best friend’s shocked face, holding a container full of soup, looking at Xuxi trying to put on his pants. 

At least, Kun hasn’t dropped the soup. 

* * *

They’re following Kun back to his apartment, using the stairs for some reason, but Ten doesn’t dare asking why. To say he’s terrified would be a lie; it’s way worse than this.

There’s this feeling inside his guts, eating at him at exponential speed, screaming at him to take Xuxi by the hand and run away. Even if it’s stupid. Even if it’s just Kun. Because someone knowing the truth is danger, like Xuxi has said so many times. 

And yet, Ten knows. He let Ten discover the truth without much difficulty, only wanting him to trust him instead of trying to make him stay silent. He believes it’s mostly because if he were to go in the street and tell people that his dog turns into a man at night, they would think he’s the crazy one, but once again he doesn’t talk about it. 

The worst part of this whole situation is this, actually. They haven’t talked about it, as if the eventuality of being found out had never been envisioned. The risk has been here all along, as soon as Ten started to bring Xuxi out with him whether during the day or the night. He supposes Xuxi trusted him enough, but that’s all he can do. Suppose. 

They sit on the couch as soon as they come in, Xuxi settling at a reasonable distance. He hasn’t spoken since Kun saw him in the parking lot and it makes Ten worry more than he wishes. His hands are tapping a rhythm by themselves on the cushions, stopping only when Kun leaves the room. Ten reaches for Xuxi and what he sees in his eyes makes him want to cry. 

Fear. A lot of it. Anger too, probably. He’d understand if he blamed him. 

“ _ Alright? _ ” Ten whispers, too afraid to speak up. Xuxi simply nods, before grabbing his fingers to press them softly. He lets go as soon as they hear the sound of the door, and a voice. Well, not a voice.

Two voices. 

“Hm, Ten.”

When he sees another man following Kun, he gets up to greet him as a reflex and out of politeness. Anything to make sure it doesn’t become more awkward than it already is. 

“Hello, I’m Ten.”

“I know, yeah,” the man answers with a soft voice, and Ten’s whole face twitches, trying very hard not to say  _ what the fuck _ out loud. 

“Yes, well, hm... Ten, this is Sicheng. Winwin. He’s… a werewolf.”

Ten stays standing here, hand suspended in the air, as he tries to process what he’s just heard. He turns to his best friend to try and see if he’s lying, but when he understands that he is in fact saying the truth, he sits back down. Xuxi, next to him, is overtaken by a newfound joy, immediately rising to his feet walking up to Sicheng.

“Oh my god, for real?! You are one too?” 

Only when Kun gives him a smile does he realise he’s spoken a little too fast. He backs away a little but his eyes don’t rest a single second, looking at every part of Sicheng. 

“Is it some kind of prank? A sick joke?”

“I’m afraid not. So, Xuxi?”

Xuxi barely contains himself, almost answering as he hears his name, but Ten merely sighs and lets himself settle deeper into the couch. Everything feels like a fever dream. He notices Xuxi is looking at him, searching for something than Ten is certain isn’t his to give.

“Xuxi, it’s your life. You do what you want.”

“They’re your friends,” he argues impassively, not showing emotions anymore. He’s dead serious, and Ten feels like they shouldn’t be having this conversation right there, right now. They just don’t have the luxury of asking for more time. 

“You matter too,” he ends up saying, for lack of better words. He wants to say he’s a friend too, but ‘friend’ doesn’t cover it all. He’s more, not the same, something different. He’s a lot, and maybe a little too much, and it’s not something his weak words can describe. 

Xuxi smiles at him, and sits down next to him this time. In front of them, Kun and Sicheng sit down on cushions, before Kun decides to go and make some tea for them all. In the meantime, Xuxi starts talking about his story, and Sicheng looks like he’s fascinated. 

That’s when Ten realises, this is it. This is Xuxi’s moment, this exact moment in your life where you realise you matter. You’re not alone, you’re not weird, you’re not a mistake. There are others like you, others that love you, others that understand you. He’s sitting there, being truly open about himself with someone who can understand and relate with every single word, and it’s the most beautiful he’s ever been. 

Ten leaves the room in silence to join Kun in the kitchen. Tea is already piping hot in the teapot and his friend is simply sitting at the table, eyes in the vague. 

“Hey.”

“Hey, Tennie. Sorry for never telling you the truth.”

“It’s fine. I know what it’s like.”

They smile at each other, and just this gesture says everything they don’t need to. He finds in Kun some of the same comfort Xuxi gets from Sicheng. 

“I’ve been suspicious for quite some time now, and Sicheng wanted to meet him. It’s him who told me to go look for you in the parking lot.”

“He’s very smart.”

“Oh, that he is. He really loves you, you know.”

Ten doesn’t answer at first, a little lost in his own head, before he snaps back to attention and smiles a little.

“Oh yeah, Winwin. He’s a lovely dog, I suppose he’s even lovelier as a man.”

“You have no idea,” Kun answers in a giggle, and it makes Ten wonder. 

“So, are you two a thing?”

“Sicheng and I? No, nothing like this.”

They don’t add anything for some time, looking at each other from the side and hearing the distant chatter coming from the living room.

“Xuxi sure is talkative.”

“Oh god, that he is. And clingy.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother you that much.”

Ten is about to answer something to this, not appreciating Kun’s little proud smirk or his raised eyebrows, but Xuxi is calling for them, so he forgets about it and follows his friend back into the living room.

* * *

There is barely any sound in the bedroom except for the sound coming from Ten’s phone. Xuxi is watching videos on it while Ten is ironing some of his clothes. 

They haven’t spoken much since they left Kun’s apartment the day before, just going on with their life like nothing happened. Ten feels Xuxi is a little antsy, more than usual, but he still hasn’t spoken so he doesn’t bug him. 

When he’s done putting his clothes in the closet, he sets the ironing-board away and changes to his pyjamas. Once he’s settled in bed, his laptop next to him, all his motivation to finish editing his latest dance video is gone. He finds himself staring at Xuxi’s broad back, heart beating loud in his ears. 

After some time of silence and Xuxi not noticing, he slides across the bed and wraps his arms around Xuxi’s waist. He feels him shift but doesn’t move, letting his head rest against his back. He’s wearing a clean shirt that smells like fabric softener and perfume, and not enough like himself. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I just felt like hugging you,” and Ten hates the way his voice turns into a whisper. 

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Ten simply nods against his back, letting him turn around and move them back to the bedhead. He feels his throat tighten as Xuxi’s hands settle on his waist and he hates it even more than the rest. 

“Why do you look so sad?”

“Me? I’m fine.”

“Ten. I have eyes, you know? I’m not stupid.”

Ten sighs, detaching himself from the other man to lay down on his bed, limbs lost on the sheets. His throat is still tight, his heart is heavy, his eyes are stinging, yet he has to talk because he doesn’t want the situation to worsen for no obvious reason. 

“Are you gonna leave?”

If he thought he hated his own feelings, now he knows he only disliked them, because what he sees on Xuxi’s face makes him want to scream at himself. Why, just why did he ever think that saying this would be a good idea? No matter what happens after this, he feels like he will never be able to forget this look in his eyes. He doesn’t really want to. 

“Do you want me to?”

“No! Oh my god, fuck, no. That’s not what I meant.” He sighs, deeply, a hand in his hair. “I don’t want you to leave. Actually, I want you to stay as long as you want to. It’s just… Well, you’ve met someone like you, right?”

“And?” Xuxi queries, obviously lost about this whole ordeal. 

“Ok, now that I’m saying this out loud it sounds absolutely fucking silly, but I thought you’d go back home.”

He watches as Xuxi’s eyes run over his face, moving way too fast, as his brain is probably going a thousand times faster. He ends up laughing nervously and pushing his own hair back, tongue clicking. His phone lights up with a text notification but none of them mind. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, this was the initial plan. Go around, find some other werewolves and then return home to the only life I’ve ever known.”

“But you changed your mind?”

“Yes. This life I have with you, it’s better than everything else. I’ve found someone like me, which is great and all, sure, but with you… I’ve found someone who loves me. Someone who accepts me like you would anyone else. Someone who treats me as an equal, or like, even better? I don’t even know for sure.”

His hand stops playing with his own hair to link itself to Ten’s hand on his lap. 

“My plan was to go back home because I thought that it was what I wanted, what I needed. Now, what I want is to be with you, and if it means living in this apartment forever, then that’s fine by me.”

Once Xuxi is done with his declaration, Ten brings his free hand to his face to wipe the tears threatening to fall as discreetly as he can. He can’t remember the last time he’s ever felt so loved. He has so much to say, so much he wants to share, but his voice isn’t cooperating. He eventually decides to move onto Xuxi’s lap and wrap all his limbs around him in an attempt to show his love. 

Which works a little too well, when Xuxi starts smothering him in his embrace. 

“Oh, wow, Xuxi, not that tight.”

“Ugh, sorry.” 

“It’s fine, you do that a lot. Not being aware of your own strength.”

Xuxi pouts as he lays down next to Ten, being more careful of not hurting him this time. His head ends up falling on the pillow just next to him and his eyes are staring fondly. 

“That’s because you’re so small.”

“I’m not small, thank you very much, you’re just incredibly tall.”

“If that’s what you want to think,” Xuxi muses with a smile, hand softly caressing Ten’s face as he does so. 

They stay like this for a long moment, just in each other’s warmth, chatting idly to make time fly faster. And time does fly. Before they know it, Ten has closed his eyes and is slowly drifting to sleep while Xuxi talks about childhood memories. He stops to watch Ten, face more peaceful than it’s been since he’s met him, and gets lost a little.

“Lucas.”

“Hm?”

“Lucas. It’s the name my mother wanted to give me.”

Ten opens his eyes with difficulty, shifting his head slightly to the side to look at Xuxi. He’s biting at his bottom lip and his hair is falling on his forehead, so he brings his hand up to push it aside. 

“It’s a nice name.”

“It is. I like it. But she figured it’s not very suited for a dog.”

“Your mother is a smart woman.”

“Oh that she is. I was thinking,” Xuxi starts before leaning on Ten just enough, kissing his nose before going on, “I want you to call me that.”

Ten feels his heart tighten in his chest before bursting into a million little pieces of joy that spread in his body, making him smile broadly. He’s sure he looks like a moron but he can’t bring himself to care. 

“You’re sure?”

“She used to say that if I ever met someone I could trust enough with my true identity and my real name, then I needed to keep this person by my side forever.”

Forever sounds a little crazy, a little too much, a little too far. It’s a big dream, an unreachable goal. But it’s also sweet, all so sweet, like a lullaby to his ears, and he wants to believe that Xuxi - Lucas! - can make him love the idea of  _ forever.  _

“You’re such a sap.”

Lucas’ smile grows bigger, and stays too big to kiss him properly but he does it anyway. He kisses his lips, his cheeks, his forehead, his hands, and every part of him within reach, just because he can. 

There is this longing feeling inside of him, constantly reminding him that, once the sun is up, Lucas will become Xuxi, the man will become the wolf, and that even though he’s still right here by his sides a little part of him remains out of his reach. This feeling has been growing for the past few weeks, but now he’s finally able to shush it down. 

Yes, the cycle is inevitable. Yes, his lover will turn into a wolf during the day and they won’t be able to do what most couples can do. Yes, Lucas is different. But so is everyone. Lucas is more than enough for him and that’s all matters. He isn’t lost anymore. He isn’t afraid anymore. He is ready to love and be loved just as much in return, more than he ever thought he deserved, more than he dared to believe someone was ready to love him. 

Yet here he is, falling asleep to the sound of Lucas’s breathing, knowing he’ll wake up holding a wolf in his arms and feeling more at peace than he’s ever been. 

Yet here he’ll stay, believing in this out of the world story that no one else is ready to believe in. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://umiwomitai.tumblr.com) [twt](https://twitter.com/_tildawn) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/umiwomitai)


End file.
